


Old Switcheroo

by TheDeadAreWalking



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 16:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12892332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadAreWalking/pseuds/TheDeadAreWalking
Summary: A request for Shane to be the believer and Ryan to be the skeptic





	Old Switcheroo

**Author's Note:**

> Come drop off a request on my tumblr
> 
> wendihoe.tumblr.com/ask

"If you don't think any of this is real, then why the hell are you always so scared?" Shane said turning to look at his shorter counterpart. 

Ryan was currently cowering behind Shane, "Being scared has nothing to do with believing. I get scared watching a movie and I know none of that's real? I just think it's creepy here, " Ryan tried to reason. Shane scoffed walking ahead holding an EMF detector out attempting to pick anything up, "Okay? So if you believe so much how arent you scared?"

"No point in being in scared of things you can't do anything about. It would be like not going into the woods because you're scared of being killed a moose?" Shane said walking deeper into a dark room. Ryan hung by the door frame but quickly followed when he saw the natural darkness of the room swallow Shane.

"A moose?" Ryan laughed. 

Shane turned around grinning, "Bear?"

"Yeah, bear would be better," Ryan replied feeling his nerves melting away. He knew ghosts weren't real but he was easily scared so anything that looked remotely like it could show up in The Conjuring sent shivers up his spine. Not Shane, the guy believed it all but wasn't scared of a thing. The few times that have gotten found something unexplainable while investigated Shane held steady while Ryan felt a cold sweat break across his body. 

"I'm pretty sure I read something about moose killing more people than bears per year," Shane mumbled eyeballing his EMF detector as one light lit up. Shane started moving it around the room looking for the source.

Ryan tried to avoid looking at the device lighting up in his colleague's hand, even though most times its just electrical issues, "I also remember you telling me you read that bigfoot was a genetic experiment done by the government."

Shane hummed in acknowledgment, "Yeah, I did say that didn't I," he mumbled walking closer to the corner of the empty room as the EMF lit up more and more, there was nothing in the corner, no electric wires to be seen, the corner of the entire building, "And what do we have here?" 

Ryan watched motionlessly as Shane approached the empty corner feeling himself become rooted to the spot where he stood. He was about to call out to Shane that he was insane and it was getting late and maybe they could get back to there sleeping bags when he felt something. Okay, he felt more than just something he felt a hand curl around his shoulder, "Fucking hell!" Ryan screamed running straight and right into Shane who had spun around at his shouts. 

"What? Did you see something? Did you get it on camera?" Ryan took a couple deep breaths pulling his face out from the taller man's chest and turning around to see nothing in the room that could have grabbed him. He was glad for the lack of lights in the room because he's sure he's blushing with embarrassment. He must have let his imagination get the best of him. Shane picked up on his silence and placed a hand on his shoulder almost mirroring the sensation that had caused this scene only moments ago, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I" Ryan paused. What could he even say? Ghosts weren't real, "Just spooked myself."

Shane didn't seem to believe him but didn't push it, "Okay," he said, "Okay," he repeated sounding less pensive the second time, "You know if you wanted to be close to me you only had to ask," Shane said as he moved to leave the room.

Ryan wheezed, "Is that right?"

"Yep," Shane said, he was a lot closer to Ryan than he first thought, "you won't hear any complaints from me," and with that Shane walked out of the room and Ryan was glued to the floor for the second time that night. Ryan stood gaping at the door Shane just walked out of. 

'So he didn't believe in ghost or anything else that goes bump in the night,' Ryan thought to himself quickly moving his feet to follow after Shane feeling lighter than he had been in months. Shane smiled down at him, 'Who's to say he can't believe in love?'

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and kuddos loved thank you


End file.
